


Sentimientos: Диптих

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Жерар и Серхио вместе и против течений.





	1. Чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 1) 17. 08. 17 ; 2) после матча сборной 2. 09. 17
> 
> Саундтреки: 1) "Sentimientos" by Otros Aires; 2) "Contra la corriente" by Marc Anthony
> 
> Примечания: таймлайны некоторых событий намерено похерены. Так, например, Люка Динь ничего никому не рассказывал, об этом узнали случайно, спустя пару дней и потом раструбили в СМИ. Давид Вилья начал обниматься с Джери, разумеется, сразу же по приезду и т. д. Матчасть некоторых аспектов рп тоже во-он там лежит, но ткнуть можно, как и всегда =))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После теракта на улице Рамбла Серхио мчится к Джери.

_“Sentimientos” by Otros Aires_

 

– А Шак?

– Дома у своих вместе с малышнёй, я должен был за ними сегодня лететь, но рейс отложили, а потом... И я уже сто раз попросил не приезжать…

– Но она тебя не слушает…

– …я сказал: хоть детей пока оставь!..

– Но она…

– …считает, что мы все должны быть вместе! Люблю её ещё сильнее.

– Это правильно. Тогда я… я приеду сегодня!

Меньше всего на свете сейчас Жерар хотел разговаривать вот с этим человеком, и уж он явно был не тем, кого бы он сейчас хотел видеть. К счастью, это и не представлялось возможным… наверное… вроде бы… Что?!

– Сбрендил, что ли? Сейчас здесь всё везде перекрыто, всюду пробки и люди ещё не успокоились, сиди на заднице ровно!

– Задницу упомянул? Хм… Точно еду!

– Да ты… Ты вообще слышишь, что тебе говорят?! Beneit чёртов, estúpid, какого хрена я  вообще с тобой разговариваю?!

Меньше всего на свете Серхио надеялся, что Жерар пригласит его в гости, но сейчас он не нуждался в его приглашении, он просто очень хотел увидеть его, дотронуться, обнять, если получится, может, ещё что-нибудь…

 

Жерар переделал, кажется, всё, чем в обычном режиме занимался бы, наверное, неделю: обзвонил всех своих – родных, друзей, одноклубников, персонал, бывших одноклубников и бывших сотрудников клуба, дал два интервью для местного радио и одно – для небольшой газеты, снова поговорил с семьёй, сделал несколько звонков в свой офис, заказал двойную порцию тайской лапши с морепродуктами и наконец разлёгся прямо на пушистом ковре в гостиной. Он делал всё это, чтобы не думать… Не думать не получалось, убежать и спрятаться в дела от мешанины мыслей и чувств было непросто, осознавать, что всё самое страшное оказалось слишком близко, было ещё слишком тяжело.

Когда за окном уже вовсю расползлись сумерки, его телефон снова задрожал, одновременно с ним запиликал звонок у входных ворот. Всё ещё не веря, что это происходит с ним и прямо сейчас, Жерар взял мобильный и нажал кнопку.

– Слышь, у тебя тут забор двухметровый и ничего похожего на калитку…

Блять. Рамос… Как, нет, просто – как?! Так и не решив, посмеяться ему или выругаться покрепче, Жерар поплёлся к воротам, отпер их, выглянул из-за двери и хмуро уставился на нерешительно улыбавшегося лишь одним уголком губ Серхио Рамоса.

– Может, впустишь? Пока журналюги не понабежали?

Между тем Серхио и не торопился войти: просто стоял и взглядом обшаривал всю длинную и чуть сутулую фигуру и оторваться не мог. Сильно линялые джинсы, которые непонятно как держались на этих костлявых бёдрах, мятая и, кажется, очень-очень любимая футболка цвета, когда-то бывшего синим, из-за того, что волосы ещё нормально не отросли, лицо выглядело ещё более худым, но в целом… всё было… как всегда. 

– Если только ты ваших с собой приволок.

Тем не менее Жерар посторонился, впуская Серхио, а когда запер ворота, устало прислонился к ним спиной, разглядывая нежданного гостя, попутно пытаясь сообразить, ему сейчас его задушить или сборов дождаться и уже после? Гость тем временем спрятал шикарные солнечные очки в карман косухи и теперь выглядел немного растерянным.

– Я опять без цветов, очень торопился, но вот… – Серхио, всячески игнорируя тяжёлый взгляд Жерара, протянул ему бутылку, которую прятал под курткой. – Хорошее.

Жерар, всё ещё не отлипая от впечатавшейся в спину ребристой поверхности забора, глянул лишь мельком: хорошее, андалусийское. Серхио тоже не шевелился, он протягивал руку и ждал, но Жерар уже заметил, как дрогнули красиво очерченные губы, как свободной рукой Серхио вцепился в край своей куртки, будто пытаясь отодрать металлическую заклёпку. Да что же он в самом деле – он принёс ему вино и протягивает ему руку в тяжкий и смутный момент его жизни, он примчался сюда вопреки всему – упёртый севильянский осёл!.. Жерар оторвался от металлической ограды, кивнул в сторону дома и, попутно перехватывая бутылку, двинулся внутрь, слыша, ощущая, как Серхио будто магнитным потоком тянет прямо за ним. Он едва успел захлопнуть дверь, как тут же оказался прижатым к стене сильным, горячим и одуряющее пахнущим жарой, песком, ветром и ещё чем-то, пробирающим до самого сердца, телом Серхио.

  – Джери… Прости… Но мне нужно… очень нужно…

Убедиться, что он живой, и здоровый, и вот здесь в его руках, всё остальное, все их склоки, все их национальные заморочки, клубные разногласия и кто кого перетроллит в соцсетях – всё это не имело значения, потому что у терроризма нет национальности, гражданства и религии, а только слепая ненависть или, что ещё страшнее – безразличие ко всему нормальному и человеческому. Жерар его понял, без единого слова, он давно знал, какой Серхио на самом деле, просто всё ещё удивлялся, что он и ему это показывает. Врать себе не было никакого смысла – ему уже стало полегче, чуть лучше, не так страшно, ему стало проще и одновременно тяжелее дышать, когда колючий подбородок прошёлся по его шее, когда сильные пальцы безжалостно вцепились в воротник его и так повидавшей виды футболки. Жерар осторожно сомкнул руки на талии Серхио, так как в одной руке у него по-прежнему была бутылка, которую ему почему-то не хотелось ронять.

Серхио судорожно выдохнул, по очереди переместил руки с Жерара на стену, сделал ещё одно усилие, чтобы оттолкнуться и прислониться к стене спиной, как он устоял на ногах – он уже не понял. Жерар не глядя потянул его за руку за собой на кухню. Здесь простые рутинные действия успокоили обоих: повесить куртку на спинку барного стула, сполоснуть руки, а заодно и лицо холодной водой, взять штопор, достать тарелки и бокалы, распаковать еду, вдохнуть аромат, вырвавшийся из бутылочного заточения. Устроились они за барным островком, а не за столом, для двоих было самое то, Жерар с характерным звуком разъединил бамбуковые палочки.

– Э-э…

Жерар поднял глаза и чуть не расхохотался: выражение лица у Серхио было такое, будто ему на тарелку живого осьминога кинули. Но Жерар сдержался, только мотнул головой и полез в холодильник, помня, что где-то оставалась свиная отбивная после семейного барбекю.

– В микроволновке подогрею!

Это должно было прозвучать как угроза, но то ли Серхио её не расслышал, то ли, как всегда, воспринял всё с точностью наоборот: его радость была неподдельной и скрыть её он не пытался. Жерар только фыркнул себе под нос и достал ещё одну тарелку.

Серхио вроде ни о чём не спрашивал, но на каждую фразу Джери он отрывался от еды, даже вилку откладывал и слушал так, как вряд ли кого-то и когда-то ещё.  

– Ты представь… Люка… он же… они живут прямо там, его окна выходят прямо на…

Серхио вцепился в ножку бокала, мимолётно отмечая, что сейчас сломает её к чертям. Он пытался сейчас не вспоминать прошлую лигочемпионскую весну… То есть весна была замечательной, только… очень тяжкой и страшной оказалась для многих – Дортмунд, автобус, Марк... Иногда Серхио приподнимался со стула, чтобы дотянуться до корзинки с хлебом или бутылки с вином, и накрывал ладонью пальцы Жерара, нарочно, абсолютно, а тот их не выдёргивал, даже не пытался и, казалось, даже не удивлялся.

– …а он помогать помчался! Представляешь, каков малыш? Не каждый бы смог…

Жерар говорил, а Серхио немного беспокоило, что говорил он слишком спокойно, уж сейчас-то мог бы и отпустить себя, ведь он же никому никогда… Не было сейчас никакой Каталонии, никаких других регионов – одна Испания, и не было Испании – была одна только Барселона.

– Знаю, никто не думает о таком, пока не… пока вот так не вдарит – неожиданно и со всей силы…

Жерар говорил ещё, Серхио слушал, и даже скрипичные запилы “Otros Aires”, доносившиеся со стороны гостиной, ему не мешали, доливал вино, даже тарелки сложил в посудомоечную машину, включить, правда, не решился – он не разбирался во всех этих штуках. Жерар отследил его действия, даже почти улыбнулся, поднялся из-за стола и кивком головы позвал его за собой, наверх, в гостевую спальню.

– Вот полотенце, халат, ванная вон там. Что-то ещё?

Серхио погладил аккуратно свёрнутый халат, он почему-то знал, что это был халат Джери, а вовсе не какой-то “гостевой” – это обнадёживало, ещё как, он вскинул подбородок и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Можно с тобой? У меня зубной щётки нет, я очень торопился, очень…

Жерар  таращился на него, наверное, целую вечность, но всё же едва заметно кивнул и неспешно вышел из комнаты. По дороге заглянул в гардеробную, взял большое полотенце, в душе включил воду, подождал немного, стащил себя одежду и небрежно пнул её в сторону. Он ни разу не оглянулся, даже глаза не скосил, он знал, что у него за спиной Серхио – повторяет почти все его действия, заходит за ним в душ и вроде больше ни на что не спрашивает разрешения. Просто прижимает к стене – не жёстко, но сильно, всем своим горячим и тяжёлым телом, просто целует куда ни попадя – легко, нетребовательно, согревающее, и этой ласковой силой вкупе со слишком горячей водой Жерара просто распластывает по кафельной стене. 

– Джери… – Серхио проглатывает какую-то немыслимую нежность, за которую Жерар бы его задушил даже в таком положении. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Знаю, утешитель из меня хероватый, но, пожалуйста… Хотя бы только сегодня, только сейчас…

Только такой псих, как он, мог сотворить такую безумную штуку, никто больше, никогда больше, и только ему он готов позволить что угодно, и того, что он сам этого хочет, Жерар уже не стеснялся.

– Да что это ты сегодня такой вежливый? – было жарко и в рот попадала вода, но как он мог промолчать. – Зачем вообще спрашиваешь, если уже припёрся и вломился?

Серхио замер, вслушиваясь в шум льющейся сверху воды и в сильное биение сердца под своей ладонью – частое, но ровное биение.

– Не спрашивать?

Жерар  чуть наклонил голову, находя взгляд Серхио – ему очень хотелось сейчас увидеть его глаза, его лицо, потому что одну ладонь он сомкнул на его давно и прочно стоявшем члене, другой ласково сжал яички. И теперь вода попала в рот Серхио, но он просто вдохнул её вместе с последними, наверное, двумя глотками воздуха, низко и глухо прорычал что-то невнятное и снова навалился на Жерара всей своей семидесятикилограммовой тушей. Ещё несколько минут они дышали только воздухом, который отбирали друг у друга в жестковатых и кусачих поцелуях, и Серхио не хотел жёсткости, он пытался, он очень старался избежать этого, но Джери, казалось, не возражал. С трудом, но сумев отклеиться от Жерара, Серхио одну ладонь всё равно оставил на его груди, второй рукой, едва не сломав дверцу душевой, он отчаянно и очень неаккуратно шарил по полкам ближайшего шкафчика. И что-то падало, и Серхио сквозь зубы уже матерился, зато на губах Жерара мелькнула странная полуулыбка, и он, возможно, не собирался помогать Серхио, но очередная упавшая не на коврик, а прямо на пол баночка его немного подтолкнула.

– Полкой выше и левее.

Серхио едва не уронил всю полку сразу, но моментально нашёл – увлажняющее чего-то там, и ему было всё равно, всё лучше, чем просто вода, и, очевидно, Джери тоже было всё равно, даже если и просто вода. Убирать ладонь с груди Жерара Серхио и не собирался – не мог позволить себе отпустить его, как будто опасался, что он сбежит, но это увлажняющее чего-то там было в тубе, и одной рукой он просто никак не смог бы с этим справиться. На губах Жерара по-прежнему мелькала чуть снисходительная усмешка, но тем не менее он взял тюбик, открыл и выдавил щедрую порцию геля на ладонь Серхио. И тут же выронил его, чтобы обеими руками намертво, ломая свои даже слишком короткие ногти, вцепиться в кафельную стену. По-прежнему не отрывая ладони от груди Жерара, Серхио прижался к нему, чуть подвинул коленом его колено и осторожно протолкнул палец в его очень тесное и очень горячее нутро, Жерар не издал ни звука, только глаза прикрыл и сильнее вжался в стену затылком. Серхио поморщился, понимая, что лучше не будет, другого не будет, и медленно сполз по нему на пол, проталкивая палец чуть глубже, а чтобы хоть немного отвлечь Джери от неприятных ощущений, свободной ладонью он обхватил его затвердевший член, колючей щекой прижался к паху, накрыл головку губами. Но уже через пару минут Серхио понял, что напрасно старается взять поглубже, погладить сильнее, он не дождётся от него даже взгляда сверху вниз, не то что руки на своём затылке. Осознавать это было больно, но отступать он не собирался, он догадывался, когда садился в самолёт, что будет непросто, только не догадывался, насколько. Ещё он понимал, что нельзя медлить, что надо хотя бы два пальца, на что Джери отреагировал очередным ударом затылка о стену и до предела вывернутыми плечами, а Серхио уже сожалел, так сильно сожалел о том, что он не сможет ему рассказать, как его разрывало на части от того, что ему хотелось долго и нежно, а нужно было быстрее и сильнее. Зато он дождался того, на что уже не надеялся – затуманенного взгляда вниз и короткого, едва-едва заметного кивка, чтобы подняться и без малейших сомнений развернуть Джери лицом к стене и успеть заметить, как он снова пытается уцепиться за почти гладкую стену.

Больше всего на свете Серхио сейчас хотел исцарапать и искусать эту идеально-белую спину – до синяков и ссадин, до крови, чтобы та, другая боль вырвалась наружу и навсегда ушла, но он… не решился. Ему было слишком страшно нарушить это хрупкое равновесие, установившееся сейчас между ними, в том числе и физическое, но он не мог не признаться хотя бы себе, что молчаливый Пике ему совсем не нравился. Он должен был язвить, он должен был материться на этом своём деревенском наречии, он должен был если не кричать под ним, то хотя бы стонать, не то чтобы Серхио сегодня был в ударе, но он старался, как, может, очень давно не, потому что сейчас это было нужно. Упираясь одной ладонью в кафель над плечом Жерара, он успел подумать, какого хрена они вот здесь, когда можно было сделать всего два шага в сторону и они были бы в большей безопасности – ведь кто же не был наслышан о совершенно идиотских происшествиях с футболистами в их собственных ванных комнатах! Конечно, в основном оно всё было связано не с этим, но… Это было последнее, о чём он подумал, потому что сердце сорвалось куда-то вниз к всем чертям, когда Джери уткнулся в собственную руку, а от того, как он прогнулся и подался навстречу его движению, Серхио окончательно снесло крышу. И всё, что он мог вспомнить потом – это собственная рука, вцепившаяся в жёсткое бедро Джери, русый коротко остриженный затылок Джери, его вздрагивающие плечи, его горячая теснота, от которой было до боли хорошо, его единственный громкий выдох, его дрожь по всему телу, сладко отозвавшаяся в его собственном теле...   

Ради их общей безопасности Серхио опустился на колени и только потом осторожно потянул Жерара вниз, на себя, обнимая и утыкаясь в острую лопатку. Было так плохо и одновременно так охуенно, что ему вдруг пришло в голову, что вот это вот – как раз для них двоих: ничего другого у них не будет, ничего они оба больше и лучше не смогут, и единственный плюс в этом – то, что они всё-таки друг у друга есть. А Жерар вдруг закинул руку назад и, притянув его к себе за затылок, очень ласково поцеловал в лоб, и Серхио просто мысленно поблагодарил Бога, судьбу, всё на свете за то, что в душе по-прежнему была включена вода и Джери ни о чём не мог догадаться. Он бы мог провести так всю ночь, даже если бы между пальцев стали отрастать перепонки, но через некоторое время Жерар неторопливо поднялся, протянул ему руку, помогая встать, и выключил наконец воду. Потом Серхио оценил размер выбранного Жераром полотенца, тем более что своё он благополучно оставил в комнате, потом Жерар помог ему собрать одежду, разбросанную по всей ванной комнате, а когда они добрались до гостевой спальни, он даже расщедрился на футболку для Серхио. И пока Жерар не видел, отвернувшись к окнам и задёргивая шторы, Серхио на секунду прижал футболку к лицу, чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что она – его. А потом его как холодной водой окатило… Господи, он же сейчас уйдёт, он пожелает ему спокойной, блять, ночи и уйдёт куда-то к себе, дом же огромный! Серхио понимал, что вряд ли он – самая желанная компания на ночь для Жерара, но всё же чуть лучше, чем одиночество. Только даже одно-единственное нужное слово застряло где-то глубоко в горле, и в нарастающей панике Серхио просто схватил Жерара за мизинец, когда тот проходил мимо.

– Ты бы тоже… уже ложился. У тебя был тяжёлый день…

Жерар коротко кивнул, мягко высвободил руку и вышел из комнаты, попутно выключив свет и включив прикроватный светильник. Серхио в полном отчаянии бросился на кровать и со всей силы закусил угол подушки, чтобы не завыть вслух. А чего он хотел? Он же предложил свою “помощь”, ею воспользовались, на что ещё он рассчитывал? На вечную благодарность? Господи, во что он вляпался из-за этого… из-за этого кретина! Да на хрен он ему сдался, да он свалит отсюда прямо сейчас, чтобы только больше не видеть  эту снисходительную усмешечку на этой дебильной роже!..   

Пока Серхио психовал, всячески растравливал себя и грыз подушку, Жерар с большим разноцветным пледом в руках тихо проскользнул в комнату и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он надел пижамные штаны, а футболку не надел, он стянул её с плеча, повесил на изголовье кровати, а сам осторожно опустился на край. Серхио перестал терзать подушку, перестал дышать, замер, ожидая, что сейчас Джери снова исчезнет. Но Жерар не исчезал, край кровати покачивался, пока он устраивался поудобнее, заворачиваясь в плед в колумбийских цветах, и Серхио не знал, сколько именно секунд, минут или часов прошло, прежде чем он снова начал дышать. Жерар лежал на краю кровати спиной к нему и обнимал подушку, но точно ещё не уснул, Серхио просто знал это.

– О чём думаешь?

Жерар пошевелился, но передумал поворачиваться, как будто тоже всё ещё боялся что-то испортить.

– О том, что ты точно опоздаешь на утреннюю тренировку!

– У меня завтра нет утренней тренировки. Извини…

– Вот же везучий сукин сын!

Серхио перевернулся на бок, больше не раздумывая, совершенно по-свойски прижался губами к плечу Жерара и прошептал тихо, как будто сам до конца не верил в то, что говорил.

– А я бы и опоздал…

Жерар неторопливо вывернулся из-под него, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что захватил дополнительный плед – под одним одеялом с этим… он бы в жизни не уснул!

– Спи давай, я тебя завтра выпру в шесть утра, мне надо в аэропорт!

Серхио подтянул на них обоих своё одеяло, снова обнимая Джери и приваливаясь к его спине, прекрасно зная, что двигаться тому больше некуда. Впрочем, Жерар и не собирался делать ничего такого, но и сообщать Серхио, что ровно сейчас его всё устраивает и ему всё нравится, он тоже не собирался. Тем более что этот придурок всё равно постарался оставить последнее слово за собой.

– Отлично, и меня подбросишь!

Жерар промолчал, потому что уже решил, что всё скажет Серхио завтра: скажет ему большое спасибо, скажет, что он был хорош и ему всё понравилось, а в следующий раз должно быть ещё лучше, он ему даже омлет приготовит, вернее, что-то из яиц, уж что получится, ну и рожа будет у Серха!.. Вот поэтому он снова промолчал, но чуть подался назад, вжимаясь спиной в надёжное тепло и быстро засыпая.


	2. Против течения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серхио решил попросить прощения у Джери за свист в его сторону на "Бернабеу" во время матча сборной.

_Contra la corriente by Marc Anthony_

 

Капитан сборной пробирался к своему напарнику по центру обороны сквозь толпу радостно плескавших друг в друга водой и лупящих друг друга футболками сокомандников. Бускетс тут же напрягся и чуть подался в их сторону: ну, что, блин, опять? Всё же так хорошо было! И игра отличная, они же самих итальянцев разгромили, и в команде вроде всё отлично, а эти двое, что, опять намерены сцепиться? Но, подобравшись чуть ближе, Серджио услышал то, что его очень удивило и одновременно успокоило.

– Прости!.. Прости за это… Ничего не вышло…

Жерар хлопнул дверцей шкафчика, шкафчика в раздевалке стадиона, который ненавидел его – просто так, иррационально, даже когда он не играл против, и который он, наверное, тоже ненавидел, обернулся и в упор посмотрел на него своими небесно-голубыми глазами. В них ничего не отражалось – никаких эмоций, его взгляд был спокоен и ясен, как раннесентябрьское испанское небо. Серхио обалдел, охрип, но, хоть и с трудом, продолжил говорить.

– Я пытался, правда! И Дани пытался, но это…

– Да мне похрен… – Жерар поколебался мгновение, но всё-таки добавил с едва уловимой усмешкой. – Кэп…

И отвернулся, снова открывая шкафчик. Бускетс выдохнул и расслабил плечи, протискивавшийся мимо него Андрес провёл ладонью между его лопатками и успокаивающе улыбнулся – всё и вправду было хорошо.

 

Серхио долго-долго стоял под душем, невпопад отвечал почти на все вопросы партнёров, сидел на лавочке с полотенцем на голове, дважды видел ноги подходившего, но так и не решившегося ничего спросить Даниэля. “Похрен”… Надо же, как он иногда умеет… Он вспоминал, как Джери возился на газоне со своим сыном, потом с его сыном, как проходивший мимо Педро не смог сообразить, кто здесь чей, потому что далековато он находился весь игровой сезон – на этом своём острове, как Андрес, державший за руку своего, посмотрел на это всё и изрек: “Бери всех, потом обменяетесь”. В общем, он понял, что завидует сейчас их мелким дикой завистью. А потом его накрыло не менее дикой ревностью, потому что – Вилья, мать его! Да откуда только Лопетеги его выкопал?! Это было слишком, Серхио точно знал, что ещё одного бывшего из клуба, в котором все бывшие – всё равно свои, он точно не вынесет. А матч они провели клёво, да, если бы только ещё не это…

Он дождался его, вцепился в рукав куртки и потащил к парковке у запасного выхода, и Жерар от неожиданности даже сопротивление не успел оказать. 

– Садись в машину!

– Сдурел, что ли? И вообще, твоё капитанство заканчивается вместе с газоном стадиона, так что отвали!

– Садись в машину, тупица идиотский, мать твою! Хочешь, чтобы сюда все сбежались?

Жерар потаращился на него ещё пару секунд и всё-таки забрался в салон, закинул сумку на заднее сидение, демонстративно пристегнулся и уставился прямо перед собой. Серхио тоже пристегнулся, правда, сделал это как-то нервно и также нервно стал выруливать со стоянки. Спустя пару километров Жерар наконец нарушил молчание.

– “Тупица идиотский”?

– Извини, но ты… ты просто застрял там, и я…

– Совсем сбрендил?! Если ты решил показать мне город, то ты невовремя, не находишь?

– Нет. Я сказал Хулену, что нам… надо поговорить…

Жерар промолчал, по-прежнему таращась в лобовое стекло, Серхио коротко взглянул на него, но тут же перевёл взгляд обратно на дорогу.

– Ну, обсудить всякие дела… насчёт сборной… взаимопонимание и всё такое…

– “Взаимопонимание”… – Жерар уже откровенно фыркнул и покачал головой. – Сдал нас Хулену? И кто из нас тупица?

– Он сказал: главное, не наставьте друг другу синяков на видных местах. И рукой вот так вот сделал… – Серхио затормозил на светофоре, посмотрел по сторонам, а потом на Жерара. – Так что выбирай места тщательнее!

– Тупица идиотский...

Весь оставшийся путь Жерар молчал, отвернувшись и уставившись в окно. Вертеть головой он начал, когда они заехали в какой-то явно фешенебельный район, где дома были за полкилометра друг от друга. Серхио остановился около одного, вылез, открыл ворота, а потом снов залез в машину и заехал на просторную площадку.

– Ну, вот… Приехали.

Жерар очень медленно отстёгивался, медленно доставал сумку, вылезал из машины ещё дольше, но Серхио ему и слова не сказал, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания действа. Теперь, немного оглядевшись, Жерар ясно увидел, что это дом Серхио, здесь нельзя было ошибиться, это было очевидно: по количеству игрушек во дворе и около бассейна – ровно для двух мальчишек, по строгому классическому интерьеру, отвечавшему хорошему вкусу хозяйки дома, с которым явно спорил вкус хозяина, вкрапляясь повсеместно какими-то совершенно дикими элементами.

– Но… Какого хрена?.. Что мы здесь делаем? Не хочу, знаешь ли, встречаться с твоей жёнушкой, может, она тоже любитель посвистеть…

Серхио подавил смешок и несильно двинул его локтем в спину, направляя к дому.

– Нет. Они сейчас летят в Альпы, а оттуда сразу к нам в Вадуц.

Бросив куртку и сумку на пол, Жерар прошёлся по холлу и гостиной, заглянул в столовую, выглянул из окна во двор.

– Прямо замок какой-то…

– Нет, ну, если ты предпочитаешь какой придорожный мотель, я могу это организовать. Просто я мотели не люблю…

Жерар посмотрел на Серхио так, что того будто снова с головой накрыло морской волной, но снова промолчал, ещё раз оглядел просторную гостиную, которая была поделена на несколько уютных зон, и выбрал низкое квадратное кресло в дальнем углу.   

– Ну, что теперь? Угостишь меня холодным чаем?

– И этим тоже. Но сначала попрошу прощения.

– Да? – и Серхио показалось, что Жерар наконец-то взглянул на него заинтересованно. – И как будешь это делать?

– Как захочешь, как скажешь… – Жерар не успел придумать ответную остроту, как Серхио опустился перед ним на колени. – Могу так, могу как-нибудь ещё…

– Да ты гостеприимный!

– Джери… – от того, как старательно Серхио выговаривал его имя с английским акцентом, у Жерара почему-то сладко сжималось сердце. – Правда, я хотел как лучше, но они… Ты же знаешь…

– Да ещё бы! С таким-то клубом!

Но руки, вопреки словам, уже тянулись к затылку, проходились по шее и плечам и путались в мешающей ткани.

– Мы сейчас не клубы… Мы – одно целое…

Это было так, и это всегда было не так: между ними была пропасть, и это был не клубная принадлежность, это было лишь внешнее. Жерару никогда не нужно было сражаться насмерть за место под солнцем, он и так принадлежал к каталонской элите, его мама – известный на весь мир нейрохирург, его дед когда-то был президентом этого клуба, и никто не сомневался, что однажды Жерар полноправно займёт этот пост. Вот почему он никогда стремился заполучить капитанскую повязку – она была ему не нужна.  И тем не менее плыть по течению даже если и за счастьем было не для него: он уже оправдал все возложенные на него ожидания и больше ничего не был должен, но ему по-прежнему до всего было дело. Поэтому он так раздражал одних и так восхищал других, он сам направлял своё течение в нужное русло. “Как же тебе объяснить, что здесь никого больше нет для меня, никто больше не равнозначен и не равносилен…”

Серхио, уже не колеблясь, положил ладони на его острые колени, но не сжал пальцы, а просто погладил, не зная, чего ждать, но точно зная, чего хотеть. А Жерар давно уже огрызался лишь по инерции, не мог же он сразу показать, как ему нравился Серхио у его ног и между его ног, как ему нравился Серхио вне зависимости от того, собирался ли он извиняться или наоборот – язвить и цепляться к словам. Обнимать его вот так, целовать его, когда он обнимал его бёдра и ловил его взгляд, было сейчас слаще всего на свете. И ещё он ему никогда не скажет, как ему нравится, что спустя столько лет Серхио всё такой же вспыльчивый, заносчивый и безмозглый засранец, каким всегда был. Он прошёл очень долгий путь к своей вершине, всё, что у него сейчас было, он заработал тяжёлым и упорным трудом, он никогда не останавливался и не опускал руки, и он искренне считал, что теперь, наконец-то, когда он оценён всеми по достоинству, он имеет право пожинать плоды своих усилий. Вот почему – всякие гербы на ранчо и прочая херь, вот почему он так отчаянно вгрызался в своё капитанство что в клубе, что в сборной – ему было это необходимо. “Как же тебе объяснить, что я понимаю и тебе не нужно так сильно стараться, по крайней мере, не со мной…”

Жерар попытался изобразить скептический взгляд, когда Серхио начал выпутываться из одежды, но зря потратил силы, потому что на самом деле он просто любовался, и сейчас ему не мешали даже бессмысленные разноцветные рисунки по всему этому красивому и ладному телу. Красивый… Безумие такое, но скрывать это было так же бессмысленно, как пытаться не смотреть вот прямо сейчас – восхищённо и жадно, поэтому в своих взглядах Жерар сейчас был откровеннее некуда, и Серхио просто довольно улыбался и настойчиво дёргал его за рукав, вытягивая из кресла.

 – Что, прямо так?

Серхио кивнул и чуть отодвинулся, глядя на него снизу вверх, пока Жерар поднимался и неторопливо стягивал с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой, расстёгивал ремень, переступал упавшие на пол джинсы и бельё. Жерар оглянулся в поисках чуть более подходящей мебели, но Серхио практически втолкнул его обратно в кресло, взобрался к нему на колени, хватаясь за его шею и укрывая собой.

– Ты… burro estúpid! – Жерар попытался привести какие-нибудь разумные аргументы против, но сам уже вовсю обнимал, водил руками по горячей спине, запускал пальцы в волосы и двинуться сейчас хоть куда-то вряд ли бы смог. – Неудобно же…   

– Нормально…

Нет, конечно, ничего с ним не было нормально, он, как и всегда, нарывался на неприятности, и в данном случае “на свою задницу” нужно было воспринимать абсолютно буквально. Ещё Джери немного опасался, что даже это устойчивое кресло не выдержит их обоих и перевернётся, впрочем, зато он был уверен, что он выдержит вес Серхио и его задницы, когда это случится. Но сейчас ему вообще было не до этого, а вот до задницы Серхио было – хвататься за неё, разводить половинки, проходиться пальцами между, разминать, растягивать, проникая всё глубже. Было слишком хорошо ощущать, как Серхио старается, как горячо и с оттяжкой целует его шею и плечи, как упорно протискивает руки между его спиной и спинкой кресла. Жерар чуть потянул его за волосы, но Серхио и сам с готовностью откинул голову, вобрал его пальцы в рот, посасывая, обводя языком так, что Жерару не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал. Но он провёл пальцами по его нижней губе, чуть оттягивая её, облизал сам, не отводя взгляда от глаз, которые сейчас стали совершенно тёмными, протолкнулся внутрь уже сразу двумя – в эту жаркую манящую тесноту, и теперь смотрел, как выгибалась золотистая шея, как по ней сбегали капельки пота, как эти восхитительные губы рвано хватали воздух и выдыхали его имя. Сердце не могло стучать быстрее, когда Серхио упёрся влажным и горячим лбом в его лоб и завёл руку назад, обхватывая его член, понимая, что он давно твёрдый, мокрый и он очень нужен ему. Жерар и не возражал, кто же в здравом и вообще любом уме будет возражать против такого, и, да что там – некому же было врать! – он наслаждался каждым моментом: этой непомерной тяжестью на своих бёдрах, этим дёрганым ритмом движений, этим горячим золотом, растекавшимся по нему. Это было похоже на сон, всё было слишком хорошо, Серхио был слишком хорош, неудивительно, что он так редко показывает это, в ином случае каждый раз бы случалось маленькое землетрясение…

Серхио обхватил его обеими руками за шею, и глухо простонал в его плечо, больно вцепляясь и вздрагивая всем телом, а когда он затих, Жерар целовал его затылок, гладил его член, зажатый между их животами, и размазывал тёплую сперму, и не хотел, чтобы этот момент заканчивался.  

– Я вот думаю: может, мне свой прощальный матч со сборной у вас провести? – Жерар одновременно и задыхался от восхищения, и хотел ещё целоваться, и думал, как бы Серхио не навернулся, потому что ноги и руки уже начинали затекать. – Кажется, мне в любом случае будет приятно…

– Ну и сука же ты… – Серхио ещё попытался укусить его в плечо, но у него уже не хватило сил, и он просто уткнулся в местечко между плечом и шеей, от чего Жерара снова окатило волной необъяснимой нежности.

– Зато ты – прелесть!..

Серхио даже не обиделся, просто сжал его внутри себя так, что Жерар подавился последними звуками и кончил прямо так, прямо в него, запрокидывая голову и ещё крепче стискивая его в своих объятиях. Никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло и сколько ещё осталось, но дыхание успокаивалось, дрожь унималась, всё остывало, Серхио, перегнувшись через поручень, подобрал с пола футболку, чтобы вытереть их обоих. И Жерар не видел, чья именно это была футболка, но решил, что, если его, то он убьёт этого севильянского осла… завтра… утром… наверное… скорее всего… А пока он не хотел его отпускать, ему было неудобно, Серхио вообще, наверное, было пиздец как неудобно, но зато им обоим было хорошо. А ещё Жерар понимал, что до их следующей такой “встречи” он будет просто мечтать о нормальном и долгом сексе – на нейтральной территории, на огромной кровати, с нормальной смазкой, салфетками и всем таким… Он будет мечтать, а потом произойдёт то, что произойдёт – нескладно, торопливо, хер знает где и как… но пусть, только пусть оно будет.

Серхио снова пошевелился и потихоньку сполз с него на пол, потом поднялся и навис над ним, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники кресла.

– Пойдём наверх, ляжем нормально, поспать ведь надо.

Жерар протянул было руки, чтобы обхватить его запястья, но тут же одёрнул их и поспешно закинул за голову.

– Нет… Ты иди ложись. Дай мне только что-нибудь и иди…

– Ну, надувной матрас во дворе есть, например…

– Отлично, но подушки и одеяла будет достаточно.

Серхио всё ещё стоял над ним, любовался его красивыми плечами, длинными руками и неправдоподобно светлой кожей, и ему очень хотел устроиться где-нибудь рядом и не вставать хотя бы несколько часов. Он вздохнул, отвёл взгляд, отлепился от подлокотников.

– Идём, я покажу, где ванная.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Жерар обнаружил разобранный и избавленный от множества подушек диван, превратившийся в просторную, застеленную серо-белым почти полноценную кровать. Он опустился на край, поёрзал, проверяя его на мягкость, лёг, раскинув руки, и снова поднялся. Серхио, видимо, воспользовался другой ванной, потому что тоже успел принять душ, и теперь трусы и футболка слишком вызывающе облегали все его рельефы, а вот волосы он прилизал так, что Жерару срочно захотелось их взлохматить по полной, но он сдержался и лишь кивнул, упираясь ладонями в диван.

– Спасибо, неплохо. Теперь можешь валить!

Серхио, намеревавшийся эффектно стянуть с себя футболку на фоне заката, замер и возмущённо уставился на этого наглеца, который вообще, что ли, так ничего и не понял?  

– Уйти?! Мне? Из собственной гостиной?

Жерар запрокинул голову и с некоторым любопытством уставился на обалдевшего и явно разозлённого Серхио, попутно отмечая, что он, блять, хорош, так хорош, что снова хочется… И зачем этот поганец так хорош?.. Но вслух он выдал совсем другое.

– О, я понял, зачем ты притащил меня к себе, чтобы вот этим вот попрекать?

Серхио в наполовину снятой футболке едва не взвыл в голос, и ткань в его руках и локтях всё-таки треснула, когда он из неё выпутывался. Да что же такое-то, нет, сколько можно, он доведёт его, у него не только синяки будут на видных местах, но и что-нибудь ещё!

– Сам сбрендил! Я недостаточно извинился?! Мне повторить? Для… тупых…

Но последние слова он уже выдыхал еле слышно, потому что сильные руки Жерара уже хватали его за бёдра, горячие ладони шарили по спине, пальцы оттягивали резинку его трусов, колючий подбородок упёрся в живот, а во взгляде, в котором Серхио снова беспомощно тонул, отражались все их общие и ещё не высказанные желания.

– Да… Для самых тупых… Помедленнее и поподробнее… Пожалуйста…

А завтра Жерар попробует объяснить Бускетсу, откуда на нём эта странная длинномайка, которую он однажды где-то видел, но точно не на нём… А впрочем, нет, Серджио ничего такого не спросит, а даже если и синяк где заметит, то скорее деликатно поправит его воротник. И подмигнёт проходящему мимо Андресу – кажется, всё и правда хорошо.


End file.
